Progression
by KiraReySolo
Summary: A series of Humanstuck incidents, interconnected, although those who were experiencing them at the time didn't have that knowledge.
1. November 25, 2010

Your name is Meulin Leijon-Vantas, and you're going to kill your brother.

You knew that bringing Kurloz to Thanksgiving wasn't a good idea. Firstly, there was your parents history with his father, and a catalog of other reasons that Kankri was currently telling you as he followed you into your old room. Your father had been remarkably understanding, barely blinking as he had let you and Kurloz into the house, shaking his hand warmly as Kurloz signed a greeting and you translated. Your mother had appeared a few minutes later, and you assumed that your father had warned her as she smoothly greeted him, welcoming him to your home. Karkat had slouched in and mumbled a greeting before glaring and wandering off, so you figured that had gone rather well. Nepeta had known you'd been dating him for some time, so there hadn't been a surprise there for the younger girl.

Kankri, however, had once again proved himself to be the bane of your existence with his slippery comments about 'not wanting to offend' and 'breaking the patterns of family'. You'd pulled Kurloz over to sit on the couch with you, signing to him to ignore Kankri, but he'd started in again when your mother had ran to answer the phone and father had went to go and finish cooking.

"Well Meulin, I am certainly interested in your choice of company, not that I would want to imply that I disagree with it, and I'm sure that our father was certainly glad to greet Kurloz, as his injury hasn't been bothering him recently. And Kurloz, I'm certainly glad that my sister has been able to forgive what was done when she was younger, something that is certainly admirable, as her situation now. I know that you certainly know about this, and I wouldn't want you to feel that its an insult to you! I just hope that-"

"Kankri, shut up." You'd hissed at him angrily, but he'd simply given you and offended look and continued.

"I was merely referring to your disability, not that I mean to offend you in doing so-" Kurloz had tightened his arm around your back then, not saying anything, trying to calm you as he gently rubbed your arm. "-but I feel that such things must be addressed, as communication is always the first step towards any type of reconciliation, something that I know I had doubted would take place due to what's happened in the recent and past years. I'm certainly impressed that you've managed to work past that, as I personally don't feel that I'd be able to do that, and I doubt that Karkat or dear Nepeta would be able to do the same!"

"Shut up, fuckass." Karkat had muttered from where he was texting across the room. "Leave me out of this."

You'd tried to respond as calmly as you could, meeting his gaze evenly. "Kankri, I don't feel that either Kurloz or I are controlled in what we do by that! Things are good between us, and I'm happy!"

You should have known better than to try to reason with him.

"Meulin, I'm certainly glad that you've managed to find what you would describe as happiness, I just hope that you know that your personal happiness isn't the only thing at stake here! What about the safely of your siblings? I know that Father was polite about it, but I certainly doubt that Mother will allow it-" And on and on he'd ranted, Kurloz silently rubbing your shoulder as you held his hand tightly, till he'd crossed a line that you hated him for. " -and Meulin, I don't understand how you would feel performing certain acts with him, but I can understand that someone of your disability would feel the need to compensate by choosing a partner who had similar difficulties, although I would doubt that a smart woman like you would feel the need to choose someone who obviously chooses such an unorthodox lifestyle, although he is free to do so, and I will in no way prevent him from doing so. Still, Meulin, I would have thought that you would have set your standards higher, and I feel that-"

That had been when you had sharply stood, jerking your hand out of Kurloz's to swing it, slapping Kankri across the face and leaving him in a stunned silence that was broken when your mother stepped into the room, not that you would have known.

"That was Rosa- She said that she'll be late, their car had a flat tire, but Cy is going to pick them…"

You had stormed from the room, leaving Kurloz behind to run to your old room down the hall, burying your face in the covers to hide your tears, unable to hear the shouting that ensued, frustrated and angry, not to be disturbed till a few minutes later you felt a hand tapping you on the shoulder. You'd looked up to see Kankri standing there stiffly, speaking slowly as if to make a point.

"Meulin. I am sorry that I insulted you and your life choices in such a manner that would cause you to feel that I was-"

"Shut up." You spoke quickly, your words tumbling out. "Do you know why he did that? Do you even care to ask? He was there. When I was 14, when it happened. Just shut up, and don't pretend that you know why I do what I do, or why I do it. He did it as a sign of what happened, what he did. He's renounced his father, and you can't even respect that!" You knew you were shouting, your voice even louder than usual as you yelled at your brother. "Just stop pretending that you know what's right, because you're wrong, and rude, and-" You had broke off then, crying, staring at Kurloz who stood in the doorway of your room. He entered silently, signing at Kankri to leave.

Kankri had glanced from you to Kurloz, then had slowly left the room, looking pointedly at you as he did, and you knew that he'd be back later.

Those were the events that had led up to where you were now, sitting on the floor of your old room with Kurloz, held tightly in his arms. You don't know how long you were there before Karkat had entered, stating irritably that your Mother wanted you out there soon, as everyone was here and dinner was starting. He left, then you and Kurloz stood after a moment. You walked into the hall to see your father approaching, nodding to Kurloz as he did.

"I just want you to know, I feel that there might be some tension here after what my son said, and I want both of you to know that I trust Meulin's judgement. If you're good enough for her, you're good enough for me."

Kurloz nodded silently, pulling his stitched lips into a smile, and you hugged your father quickly, then the three of you descended to the kitchen, gathering with the rest of the family and friends who were here for Thanksgiving. Sitting down at the table you made sure that you and Kurloz were far from Kankri, and your father sat on his other side, something that you were grateful for.

The food was good, and thankfully some of the attention was taken from you and Kurloz by Porrim and her latest piercings as she insisted to Rosa that this was not a phase, and by Cy snickering about the fact that Mituna had gotten a girlfriend, teasing his son about it.

Besides, you were sure that Nepeta was the only one who noticed you and Kurloz holding hands under the table, and if she happened to mention it to someone else later, you were sure that you wouldn't mind.


	2. December 5, 2010

Your name is Ruby Pyrope, the famed lawyer known across the city for the work you've done to help bring justice, and you're living a lie.

You let Terezi sleep over with a friend last night, and Latula was off at a skating competition, and she'd be going home to her apartment after that, and while they were away you were going to meet your husband of twenty years. You didn't like to publish the fact that you were married to him- In fact, the both of you had done a great deal to conceal that fact. It would ruin your career if it was to get out, and would damage his credibility in his line of work, so you both keep it a secret. Latula never wanted to know, and Terezi didn't ask, but you saw her internet history. You doubt that she'll find anything. Gabe has resources that you'd rather not know about, even now.

After driving to the meeting place someone is waiting in a nondescript sedan, one of the passengers taking your car while you sit in the back seat of the waiting car, the driver and a guard in the front. Once they were sure that you weren't followed they take you to the house in the upper districts of the city, the car pulling into the vast garage, the guard escorting you to the door where the housekeeper takes your bags, leading you through the halls to the room that you share with your husband on the rare nights such as tonight when you both can manage to find the time away from your respective duties.

You have an hour to shower and change, and you're waiting in bed when Gabe Makara enters the room, his enormous figure filling the door frame. You glance up at him over your glasses as he does so, nodding to him. "Business?"

He nods curtly, and you know as part of your agreement that you won't ask more. You've been doing this for years, and you don't plan to slip up now. The two of you had been young and foolish when you'd fallen in love, but things were different now-harder for both. You knew a day would come when you could no longer ignore what he did, and you suspected that a day would come when you'd face him in court. Both of you knew that when that day came there would be no compromising, and the dance that you'd engaged in for years would finally fall apart.

He'd go shower, then he'd be in bed after that. The routine never changed, even after all these years. Sometimes you wished that it had been the same as it was when you were both in college and foolish, thinking that you could find a way to make your lives work around who you both were studying to be, but you knew that it wasn't meant to be. No one had expected the marriage that had come secretly in the night-naturally, you'd both gone to Vegas, not telling anyone-but his father had still been there, pulling you aside after with a warning, one that you had taken coldly.

The two of you had lived in blissful happiness for a month, then reality had returned with the death of his father, and Gabe's return to the city where you both lived. He had explained to you then the danger, some of which you had expected. Your last night before returning you had come to the decision to keep the events that had transpired secret, including your union. The two of you met in secret, and when you became pregnant Gabe arranged for you to receive time at a study abroad program that was funded by one of his more legal organizations, and the two of you had spent the semester in England, and when you'd given birth to twins he had taken the boy, and you had taken the girl. That had been one of the hardest decisions of your life, but you'd known that you couldn't take care of the two of them alone, and the little family that you had- an Aunt named Pyral- would help you, but she was poor enough as it was. He would have gladly taken both of the children and you in, but you knew that wasn't something that you could afford to let them both grow up in. For years after that you'd regretted the decision that you'd made, but you couldn't do anything about it. The act was done.

You were jolted from your reverie as he entered the room, hair wet, shirt off. Setting your book down, you took your glasses off, setting them both on the bedside table. He settled down in the bed next to you, wrapping you in his arms, and you nestled against him, simply resting.

"I missed you." You muttered into his ear, and he pulled you against his chest, holding you tightly.

"I know." Was his response, and something was different in his voice, and he continued a moment later. "I need your help."

"What is it?" You rolled to the side, pushing yourself up on an elbow to look at him.

"Shit- I know we agreed to keep this separate, but this is something that we both want to get done." You don't reply, raising an eyebrow and waiting for him to continue. "You're going after that Serket bitch, right?"

"…I am." You said after a moment. "How would you know that?"

"Can't tell you that. I need you to stop her."

"I'm not sure I should try to stop her if she's your rival."

"She's in some nasty business, things you wouldn't like."

"I know that." You reply, flopping onto your back with a sigh.

"Not all. I'll arrange someone to get you the information, but I want you to be sure that you take her down."

"What is she involved in?"

"Can't tell you till I have all the information."

"Fine." You sighed, messing with a strand of his hair. "I'll think about it."

"Good." His arms were slowly wrapped around you again, and you slowly nestled against him.

* * *

The next morning you both rose early, showering and preparing for the day. He didn't mention what he'd said to you about the Serket- or Mindfang, and she was known in some circles- until you were ready to leave.

"I'll send a witness by to talk to you." He said as you picked up your purse. "He owes us, but he's messed with her. Should have all the information that you'd need."

"Thank you." You share a quick kiss with him, then you're off to go through the complicated transfer of cars that lasts till you're finally taken to yours, parked in a different location than the night before. Heading to the office, you find that Gabe's mysterious informant is still absent, and you settle down to review the papers that you'd been given on the Mindfang case, prepping yourself.

It isn't till you go to leave for lunch that a man enters your office, dressed impeccably in a suit that most likely cost more than the average workers monthly pay. You raise your eyebrows to him as he sits down at the chair in front of your desk.

"Ruby Pyrope, I assume?"

"You assumed correctly."

"Carium Ampora." He held out a hand that you shook quickly, studying him intently, carefully holding the paper that he'd pressed into your hand when he shook it. "I was wonderin if you'd be willin to come get some lunch with me."

"I would be interested." You nod to him. "Would you mind waiting for me?"

"Ye." He nods to you, leaving the room, and you make a show of gathering your purse, locking your briefcase in the safe, carefully glancing at the note, which is, as you'd assumed, from Gabe, who you text to tell him where you'll be. You leave the room, and Ampora offers you his arm, and you take it and walk with him to his car.

His driver takes the two of you towards a high end restaurant that you'd been to once years ago with Gabe, and you can tell that his hands are shaking. He tells the driver to stop outside an office building on the way there, telling you that he needs to get something, and you know that something is wrong. The doors are locked when you go to follow him, and you catch a glimpse of the drivers grin before the smell hits you and you slump back against the seat, unconscious.

* * *

Coming to is slow and unpleasant, and the sickening sensation that you feel in your stomach threatens to overwhelm you as you realize that Gabe betrayed you. Your hands are cuffed to the leg of a desk that's been bolted down, and you're cramped from sitting in that position for so long. You would have expected him to simply kill you if it ever came to this point, but it seems that he had other things in mind, and the sting of betrayal is present.

Emotion won't be to your advantage in this situation, so you push any thoughts of him out of your mind, and begin to take in your surroundings, examining the desk, trying to shift enough to get a glimpse of the pictures on it. The walls are covered with various exotic souvenirs, and something about them strikes you about not being Gabe's style. An hour passes, and you determine that this can't be an office that he uses. It seems that he's pawned you off on someone else to deal with, and you are, predictably, hurt. If he'd decided to take you out he should have at least been the one to do it.

Time passes, and you pull on the cuffs on your hands, the metal biting into your flesh to keep you awake. Hours pass, and you're bored and hungry, leaning on the desk. You don't know when you finally fall asleep, but when you wake up someone's left you a box of chinese takeout, and a bottle of water. You see no reason not to eat the food, so you do. You're still hungry when you finish, and you can tell that you'll need to use the restroom soon.

They leave you there for what feels like another hour before someone finally comes to the door, and your heart can't help but sink when you meet their eyes, and you doubt that you'll be leaving this room for some time, and despite the fact that you've never been the religious type you can't help but pray to whoever might be listening that your children will be safe when all of this is over.


	3. December 6, 2010

December 6, 2010

Your name is Terezi Pyrope, and you're pretty sure that your Mother would have wanted you home sooner than this, but it's not like she'll know. You're positive that you'll get home a few hours before her, and that whenever she finally does get home from work she won't even know that you met Karkat and Sollux after you finished your sleepover at Kanaya's house. You'd managed to convince them to take you shopping for the holidays, making the excuse that your mother wasn't ever home, and that Latula was too busy. Kanaya had wanted to pick something out for her girlfriend, and as a result the four of you were now crammed into the tiny car that Sollux drove, you and Kanaya sitting in the back.

The drive was short, and you only felt the need to attempt to lick Karkat's ear a few times while you were going, earning a look of irritation. Eagerly opening the door, you nearly slip on the ice before Karkat grabs your arm, and maybe you hang onto his arm a little longer than you needed to, but you'd deny it if anyone said anything. You know, just to keep up appearances.

Shopping is chaotic, with Sollux disappearing to dig through the electronics. You don't know what store Kanaya went to, but you do know that Karkat made a really realistic gagging noise when she did, so you only shrugged and dragged him to the store you'd wanted to go to. You'd came here with your mom months ago on one of her rare days off when you needed a gift for Latula's birthday. The two of you had gone out for slushies after that- your choice- and then she'd let you choose a movie to watch. She'd been so busy since then, and you'd finally thought of the perfect gift based on your experiences then. It was the logical thing.

That was the train of events that had led you here, Karkat cursing as he followed you through the store as you insisted that you knew exactly where you were going. On a shelf in the back of the store was a row of boxes that your mother had studied while you'd found something for Latula.

"Karkat, I need the red one!" You stated excitedly, shifting them till you saw the one. You grabbed the box, holding it out to him. "It's perfect!"

"Terezi, that piece of shit looks like it would be something that would grace your shelves. So yeah, I bet she'll like it."

"I know!" With that, you hurried to the cashier, leaving him grumbling behind you and bought it, the cashier handing you the bag a moment later. She'd love it, you knew that, and she could put it in her office.

"We should go dig Sollux out of whatever dark corner of this cesspool he's wandered into while you dragged me too look at shitty dragons." Karkat said bluntly as the two of you exited the store.

"Karkat, this is not a shitty dragon! It's a work of art, and I feel that you should understand this!" You begin as you trail him through the mall. "This is something special, and I would not expect you to understand its complexity as an outsider to my family!"

"Terezi, your family is weird as fuck."

"No we're not! My mother is an honorable lawyer, and my sister is talented even if she can't get a real job!"

"Yeah, sure." He rolled his eyes, and the two of you continued to bicker as you meander through the mall, searching for Sollux. You eventually end up in the second hand game store. You start examining a stack of comics, and you've only managed to look at a few before Karkat grabs your arm, gesturing across the shop, and you see what he spotted. A very disgruntled Feferi Pexies is looking on as Eridan Ampora and Sollux Captor argue loudly. You snigger, and Karkat exhales loudly, then marches over to the two with you trailing behind after you grab a Batman comic that you've had your eyes on.

"Sollux. Can you get your shit snuffing face over here so we can finally go home?" Karkat interrupts, and you see Feferi heave a sigh of relief at the intervention.

"Hey Karcrab!" She grins brightly at him, then waves at the two of you. "Hey Terezi!"

"Fucking-Hey Feferi." He seems to give up on telling her to call him by his name, and you take the time to walk over to Sollux, elbowing him.

"Come on Sollux, we better leave the mall before Karkat gets kicked out."

"Uh, excuse you Ter, but Sol and I are talking." Eridan sniffs, looking at you.

"Yeah, you fucking shitstain." Karkat replies before you have a chance to interject anything, so you simply step back and let him terrorize the Ampora, glancing over the comic that you'd grabbed. You'd like to get it, but you really need to save money for other things, so you put it down and move on.

Your phone buzzes, and you pull it out of your pocket, glancing at the unfarmiliar number and answering it after a moment's hesitation.

"Hello?"

"Would this be Terezi Pyrope?"

"…Yes? Who is this?"

"Ms. Pyrope, I was calling to ask you if you'd please remind your mother that we need her here to review a case, and that she needs to be here soon."

"Why are you asking me?" You reply abruptly. "She doesn't tell me where she is."

"Ms. Pyrope, we're merely attempting to find her."

"I'm not Ms. Pyrope. That's her." You say back quickly. "Listen, call her, not me. It's not like she'd tell me anything about what she does anyway." With that you irritably ended the call, shoving the phone back in your pocket, looking over to see a irritable Feferi dragging Eridan out of the store, with Karkat glaring after them while Sollux looked on smugly.

"Hey, Karkles, I think I need to get home." You say, and despite what you said, you might be a little worried. You were supposed to be home sooner than this, and what if she found out?

"Terezi, I cannot tell you how relieved I am to find out that we can leave this disgusting pit of filth, and I will be dragging Captor out with me as we go after that disgusting display."

"Dude. I totally won." Sollux interjected, but you're saved from Karkat's response by the appearance of Kanaya, holding a bag and looking pleased with herself.

"So we're leaving now?" She asked, and you nod.

"We are." You grab at Karkat's arm, tugging him towards the exit, and he complains loudly as he's pulled along. You ignore him, and Sollux makes his purchase then follows after, and soon you're all heading back out into the snowy parking lot, carefully heading back to the car and pilling in.

While they drive to your house Sollux and Karkat bicker, but you simply stare out the window, clutching the box that you bought. You can tell that Kanaya is worried, but she doesn't say anything for the time being and simply lets you sit in silence.

Actually, by the time you're all to your house you're pretty sure that they've all noticed, but no one says anything, due to the fact that your friends are probably the worst at communicating of anything you've ever seen. You're almost glad when the car pulls up to the curb by your house, and you grab your backpack from the trunk. Karkat comes to help you after Sollux elbows him, and he walks with you to the door.

"Hey Terezi." He says as you unlock the door and toss your backpack in.

"Yeah Karkles?" You reply.

"Is everything okay with you? I mean, I get if you didn't want to talk about anything with those idiots in the car, and I'm only asking this due to the fact that I'm the only one who can get anything down with those idiots-"

"I'm fine." You cut him off, stepping into your house. "You better go before Sollux wastes all his gas waiting for you and makes you pay for it."

"Yeah." Karkat scuffs his foot on a patch of snow, and you wave to him and the others.

"Bye guys! Thanks again, Kanaya!"

Karkat takes the hint and you shut the door, hurrying up to your room to hide the dragon in its box under your bed, then dump your bag out and toss the dirty clothes in the hamper. You haven't heard your mom yet, so you assume that you're lucky and she hasn't figured out you were home late yet. Sending her a text asking when she'll be home you descend to rummage in the fridge, pulling out some kool-aid and pour yourself a glass. She'll probably be late. It's not like that doesn't happen often enough already.

* * *

Your name is Ruby Pyrope, and you know who's responsible for this now. She came in to gloat, and to remind you that you've managed to fail. You don't know how, but she knows about Gabe, and thinks that you're a valuable bargaining chip, but you honestly don't know if that's true or not. You expect that he'd side with his work, just as you would.

The room you've now been taken to is sparsely furnished, but you've been given a cot and a few blankets. It should be getting late, and you're tired now, but you'd rather not sleep. Instead, you pass the hours by picking at the threads of the blanket, slowly twisting them apart then braiding them back together. It's dull, but it keeps you awake for most of the night until you finally drift off to sleep, leaning against the wall, head falling forward on your chest, with no idea of what changes the coming weeks will bring.


End file.
